Vehicle maintenance is often performed on regularly scheduled intervals or in response to a failure of a component of the vehicle. However, vehicle maintenance schedules are often imprecise and can result in maintenance being performed too soon or too late with respect to a status of the vehicle. Further, scheduling of vehicle maintenance can be an administrative burden to coordinate between vehicles in need of maintenance and repair facilities.